Cuddles Throughout the Day
by DigiKouichi
Summary: A different time of day, a different duo/trio of characters, and some much, much needed cuddles.


**A/N** : These last few months have been painful and exciting for us Arc V fans so i decided to "paint a picture with words" and wright something "light and fluffy".

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Do we still need to do this? I obviously don't own Arc V

 _(warning this has not been beta'ed, if you see any spelling and grammar mistake please let me know.)_

* * *

The warmth of the sun filtering through the glass wall wrapped Yuzu like a warm blanket while the sound of the birds signing outside grew as she slowly woke.

Blinking open her big blue eyes she stretched from her place on the Sakaki's living room floor, her arms brushing past her medium length dark pink hair, which was sprawled out around her head and small pillow.

Yawning, she idly wondered where the pillow came from and how long she'd been asleep. She turned her head and looked at the clock; 2:34 pm. She had only been asleep for about an hour.

Absentmindedly, she tugged at the bow on the left side of her white sun dress and then blinked as she felt something move on her stomach. Shifting her head, she looked at the ceiling and wondered which of the Sakaki pets had decided to use her as a bed. It was to light to be kilo or Watt and too heavy to be En or Core. Actually, it was to light to be the other two cats as well.

Frowning she lifted her head just enough to see a messy head of green and red hair. Slightly wide eyed and definitely more awake now, Yuzu took in the sight before her. Yuya was sound asleep, clothed in gray gym shorts and white tank top. His goggles where still on the table next to their open text books and half eaten snacks while their duel disks where on the floor a few feet away.

En was sprawled out over Yuya's lower legs while Core was curled up on his Stomach. Kilo was lying over her own legs and Watt had snuggled into the corner between her left thigh and Yuya's right shoulder. The other two cats had made themselves comfortable on either side of Yuya while Yuya himself was using Yuzu's stomach as a pillow.

Yuzu had half a mind to smack the boy for being so daring but stopped her hand midair when she looked at Yuya's face. The rims of his eyes were red and puffy and she could see the remains of tear stains on his cheek.

"Yuya…" she breathed out quietly. She took a deep breath and laid her head back on the pillow. She let her right hand wander over to Yuya's head and began to gently run it through his hair. With her other hand she reached for his left hand and gently grabbed it, pulling it closer to her and into an awkward but comfortable position.

She laced her fingers with his and began to hum.

For the next few minutes her voice filled the otherwise silent house until another voice spoke.

"Yu…zu?" Yuya's eyes cracked open, or at least tried to. Sleep clouded them as he squinted at Yuzu and fought to keep them open. Yuzu could see a hint of worry and fear within Yuyas' red eyes but did her best to smile.

"I'm right here." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and rubbed her thumb across his forehead. "We're safe. You can go back to sleep."

"Mm…" he let his sleep heavy eyes close and held on tightly to Yuzu's hand. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"For what?" Yuzu asked, although she already knew the answer.

"for… not being… able… to…protect…" his answer was cut short as sleep overtook him once more and his grip on Yuzus' hand relaxed.

Yuzu blinked back her tears trying, and failing, to keep them from falling. She took a shuttery breath and began to hum again. She could scold him later, much, much later.

For now, though, she would let him sleep and if using her as a pillow was what it took for him to finally get a decent amount of nightmare-less sleep, then so be it.

If Yuya was willing to cross dimensions and fight in a war for her then the least she could do was give him peace and comfort. After all, _he_ _was_ her _Yuya_ … _and would always_ _be_ her _Yuya_.

* * *

 _"He was Yuya and would always be Yuya"_

 **A/N** : if you liked it please let me know, if you'd like to critique it please do! just be polite about it! (yes, it's possible to give a scathing critique and still be pleasant and nice about it ;) )


End file.
